Sky's Journeys: A Redux
by WASAH21
Summary: So, I decided to make it up to you guys that I'd rewrite all of the adventures that Sky's had that I've written, so here you go!
1. Chapter 1

Sky's Journeys; a redux

**Hello my wonderful readers you may be asking yourselves Wasah, where in the name of hell have you been? The answer is simple, High School. A place full of psychopaths. But as a late or belated birthday present to you all, I'm going to rewrite the entirety of the stories as this one story known as Sky's Journeys; A Redux, now it's not all in one chapter mind you, it's a basic story, just I'm re writing it in this new one. Enjoy, and read on!**

Redux Chapter 1; SkyTheKid; To The Academy!

Sky's POV

The world swirled, I saw figures familiar and not, when a sudden blasting voice nearly broke my ear drums.

"Sky! Wake your ass up!" The voice commanded, causing me to jump upright, I looked around and realized it was Butter Golem yelling to me, I was asleep, I checked the clock, 7:49, meaning I had forty-one minutes to get ready and get to the bus stop, today was the day I went to the academy. "Sky!"

"I'm awake! No more yelling please...!" I yelled, still a little drowsy. I jumped from my bed, got my gray and black plated suit and threw it on, reddish running boots in the corner, I grabbed my gloves, and began lacing the boots, making sure they were tight, pulling my gloves on, putting my sunglasses on, hardly blocking my vision in the sunlit room, grabbing my gold and purple amulet from the dresser and stringing it around my neck.

"Sky, hurry up!" Butter Golem yelled once more. I checked the clock again, 8:00. Oops. I grabbed my luggage and sprinted for the door, waving to Butter Golem, Ty and Jason as I went.

~Time Skip~

It took about twenty minutes to run to the bus stop, leaving me around ten minutes to catch my breath and check to make sure I had everything I'd need. Let me go through my checklist;  
Clothes? Check.  
Extra Sunglasses? Check.  
Knife? Check.  
Bow? Check.  
Arrows? Check.

I should be all set. I zipped up my bag just as the bus was pulling up, I stood, the doors hissing open, I stepped on.

"Another for the academy?" The driver asked, he was a scrawny man, brown pants, vomit green shirt, messy gray mop of hair.

"Yeah, how much?" I asked, reaching for my small amount of money, to which he held up a slightly wrinkled hand to stop me.

"They pay for the bus rides." He explained, I nodded and started to walk back, there was few open seats, I sat near the back, a guy in a hoodie and a blonde girl in a jumpsuit sitting in front of me, my seat was completely open, no one in it. "Alright folks, next stop is the Minecraftia Bank, which is about 20 minutes."

"Sounds like it's going to be a long ride." I said to no one.

"Dolfinatly." A voice from behind me said.

"For sharks bro." Another said.

"Great..."

~ Time Skip ~

I slowly stepped off the bus, sleepy from the long and boring bus ride, I looked at the building, which was easily 200 blocks tall, a banner hung from the front and around the sides, it was a circle of green wool, surrounding a circle of orange wool, which surrounded a block of diamond, the leftover of the banner filled by purple wool.

"Wow." I said.

"Hey, new guy!" A growling yet slightly childish sounding voice called.

"Who, me?" I turned to see a man, a year or two older than me at most, had a iron sword strapped to his back, wore red and white robes, and was closely followed by a shorter version of an Enderman.

"Yeah you." He stepped over to me, being a whole head taller, looked down at me, more to the point, at my amulet. "That's a nice necklace, where'd you get it?"

"I've had it for as long as I can remember." I said, wary of the man, he reached out to grab it, but I smacked his hand away, he reeled back with a look of disgust.

"You need to learn to respect your superiors!" He cried as he drew his sword, he placed the tip at the front of my neck. "You died before?"

"No..." I said weakly.

"I guess this is your lucky day, then." A slightly smoother, more mature sounding voice rang from my side, a knife stabbed into the guy with the sword's shoulder, making the sword clatter to the ground. "Liam, I've told you, time and time again, don't be such a prick."

"J, kill him!" Liam said to the Ender, who ran forward with a sword of his own, I turned and saw my savior, he was a bit taller than me, dirty blonde hair neatly cut to the sides of his head and a bit longer on the top, a black hoodie, gray jeans and black and purple shoes, a diamond sword on his side, he drew the diamond blade and blocked the incoming strike, grabbing the arm of the ender as his guard was away, and driving the blade through J's heart.

"Good job. You got your lackey killed." The dirty blonde haired guy said, I took the second that Liam's attention was away to pull out my knife, stabbing him in the spine, he fell, dead. "Well. I guess that solves that problem." He walked up to me, sheathing his sword, and stuck his hand out.

"I'm Sky." I said nonchalantly.

"I'm Dw, nice to meet you." He replied, as if nothing happened.

"Ditto. Thanks for the help." I said, beginning to walk towards the entrance to the castle like building.

"Do you have any idea where your going?" He asked, it was then I realized, I had no damn idea.

"Not really." I said as he ran up beside me, then made the "follow me" hand gesture, and ran towards a smaller entrance, I followed.

"I get the feeling, this is going to be, one hell of an adventure!" Dw yelled. And I agreed.

**Stop!**

**So, how's that? I think that fits pretty well for the first chapter, I'm probably going to be writing, maybe not uploading, but writing the next chapter tomorrow. I really hope you liked it! And should I keep going? Well, either way, thank you guys so much! And I'm really sorry for not updating! Read on, my dear Readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sky's Journeys; A Redux

**Hello my readers! Quite nice to see you again! Here's a chapter! Read on!**

Redux Chapter 2; SkyTheKid; The Mind Fuck.

Sky's POV

"Hey Prof." Dw greeted a man in a lab coat that seemed to be an ender that was split in half, one side albino the other normal, "Here's a newbie."

"Hello Dwfan. I do hope you've been doing well. Whose the newbie?" Prof asked, gesturing towards me,

"This, is Sky, he just arrived a little while ago, and unluckily, ran into Liam."

"Unlucky is an understatement, I don't know why Notch keeps him around. Ah, here we go, SkyTheKid, correct?" Prof looked over at me, I nodded, and he opened a drawer, picking up a key, and tossing it to me. "Lucky you, your rooming with Dwfan here."

"Cool, come on Sky, I'll show you were the dorms are." Dw turned and started to walk, and after a minute turned back and looked at me questioningly, "Sky? You coming?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm right behind you." I said, walking forward, following closely, but I was busy thinking, and almost missed a few turns, I was still wondering something, how did Dw get there when he did? He was no where in sight, then I heard him, then the knife, then they fought, he wasn't there, there wasn't the shattering sound of an Enderpearl, no hissing of pistons, he was just there. "Hey, Dw?"

"Yeah?" He stopped and turned to face me,

"How did you get there in time to keep me alive?" I looked over the guy, he looked pretty damn normal guy to me. That is until he disappeared. Like, completely fucking disappeared.

"Elementary my dear Sky." I looked up, he was in a rafter a few yards away, then he disappeared again, "I can teleport!" I spun around, his voice came from behind me and I caught barely a glimpse of him, I faced forward, and there he was, in the exact same spot as he was just before he disappeared the first time.

"Well fuck." I responded, "Okay, that's cleared up, let's go to the dorm." To this he simply nodded.

**Alright.**

**So, it's a bit shorter, I know, but I wanted to get this part out of the way. Be on the look out for Redux Chapter 3; SkyTheKid; The Teacher. Read on!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sky's Journey; A Redux

**¡Hola! So, I apologize for the wait between chapters, I've been trying to get a few things straightened out for the story, and a few personal issues, hey, look at that! I have a personal life! **

Redux Chapter 3; SkyTheKid; The Teacher

Sky's POV

As the corridor stretched on, seemingly never ending, Dw stopped me and pointed at a door, Dorm 315.

"This is us." Dw said, pulling a key from his hoodie, and unlocking the door, tossing me a second key "Put your stuff down, we need to get to class."

"Alright, what's your first class?" I asked, tossing my bag onto the bed closest to the door, he looked over and pulled out a pink sheet of paper.

"Sword Training and Defense." He said, walking out the door, I looked down at my own schedule, seeing I had the same class first, I ran out after him. "Same class?"

"Yeah, who is the instructor?" I asked, he smirked and kept walking. I guess that means 'You'll see.'

~Time Skip~

It seemed like everyone got quiet as we entered the room, I chose the only open seat at the center of the front row, noticing that Dw had sat in the instructors chair, I somehow managed to put two and two together, which is ironic because I have mathematics just after.

"Alright class, let's get started." Dw said, standing to address us, "So yesterday we went over..." He looked around for a sec and a few hands shot up, he pointed at a guy in the back row.

"How cobblestone can save you in most situations, and how a shove, albeit fun to hit things with, will get you killed in a fight." He said, looking proud of himself.

"Bull." I said, not realizing I had said it aloud.

"Something to say Sky?" Dw asked as he looked over at me, questioningly. "The shovel is a extremely useful and practical weapon if used with certain techniques, such as the basic circle-you're-opponent technique." I replied with all the certainty I could muster.

"Showoff..." I heard from behind me, "Very good!" Dw yelled as he reached into the cabinet, handed me a shovel and held a sword himself. The shovel was diamond, and the sword was wood, meaning they did the same damage. "Fight!" knowing he was a expert in this stuff, I'd need all the skill and cunning I'd gathered in my twenty-two years of life. I'm screwed.

"Seriously?" I said, standing across from him, I admit I was a bit spooked.

"Come on Sky! Let's fight!" He charged at me, I felt the adrenaline blast through my veins, so I blocked and swung the shovel, which he easily dodged, trying to think of a shovel pun, I opened my mouth. "God dammit Joey!" I yelled, wondering where the Joey thing came from, he looked at me, obviously confused, giving me enough of an opening to smack him in the face.

"Ow! Mother of hell that hurt!" He said, waving me off so I didn't swing again. "Go ahead and sit Sky. So as Sky demonstrated, a shovel is still a very effective weapon. But onto today's actual lesson. Gold, and it's-" he was cut off by a sharp knocking at the classroom door.

"Dw, open the door." A lightly accented male voiced demanded.

"Flo, I'm trying to instruct a class. We talked about this at the last meeting."

"I don't give a damn. You have a student that needs my beginners fifteen minute lesson."

"I'm sure your lessons can wait." As he replied the door burst open, a elvish looking man burst in, immediately getting in Dw's face.

"You know that it is scheduled, so it's rather hard for someone to be taught without knowing what I'm actually teaching. You had to take Borg's beginners course when we first came to the academy." He said quietly.

"Fine. Who is it you need?" He looked around the room. Noticing that I was the only really new student he rolled his eyes.

"SkyTheKid." Knew it.

**Stop! **

**So interesting third chapter, also, if any of you enjoyed Ztrat, he will be coming in one of the next two chapters. Hope you enjoyed! Read On!**


End file.
